Never Talk In Your Sleep Around Insomniacs
by Desertrose288
Summary: Kagomes suffering from insomnia, inuyasha suffers from sleep talking..... And Mirokus just a perv....One shot, lotsa fluff, and ooeygooey confessions, rated for inus mouth InuKag . R&R please.


Just a cute fluffy moment between inu and kagome…enjoy….

It was a chilled autumn night as the five slept in a open meadow. Inuyasha wasn't happy about it, but he really ha no choice. since there were no wooded areas around.

The fire was beginning to fade.

Inuyasha was sleeping close to kagome, as shippo laid curled up in Sango's arms Miroku was close to Sango, but not to close. Everyone slept, everyone but kagome, she tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, but just couldn't get comfortable.

She finally gave up hope of being able to sleep, she sat up and inspected the area around her, everyone was asleep.

She let out a heavy sigh, and then look over at Inuyasha, he was just in the dim light, and it created a soft glow over his face. His eyes were closed, and he was on his back, asleep, his mouth was hanging open and a small drop of dribble was running down his chin. His ears stood up straight and would twitch every few moments, and a piece of stray silver hair laid against his cheek.

Kagome silently made her way closer to him sitting on her knees she inspected the hanyou sitting before her. with a her hand she gently brushed away the stary hair and closed his gaping mouth.

She sat staring at him, Creamy tan skin, adorable dog ears, gorgeous amber eyes. The sexiest grin she had ever seen a man make, and long silver hair. He was everything she had ever wanted from in a guy and more. Strong, and would protect her without thinking twice.

She smiled at him…she couldn't help but love him.

"Mnmm, kagome… "

Her eyes widened with shock.

:: he's dreaming…ABOUT ME!::

She grinned this time getting a mean idea, as she leaned forward and whispered softly, sweetly into his ear.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I…I… love…..you…"

she gasped softly.

"Y-you do?"

"Kagome, I want…..you…"

This was a shocker for her, she always thought he had loved kikyo.

And wants her, wait a minute….

"What, inuyasha, how do you want me?"

"Mat-e you…"he said slowly.

Kagomes mouth dropped…."Why?"

"I…told you…erm….love you…."

"Inu…yasha….." she said as she felt tears build up in the corner of her eyes.

His eyes then opened slowly, seeing kagome in front of him staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome, you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

She nodded wiping away the tears.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked still a little unsure and a little confused.

::should I tell him…I don't want to embarrass him…maybe I will.::

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, not a long romantic kiss, jst a sweet innocent kiss.

"Nothing inuyasha… don't worry."

He sat there, his eyes wide, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

She shrugged. "You were having a dream, you said some things."

He blushed some and looked kinda panicked. "wha-wha-what kinda of thing-s?"

She just smiled. "Just things."

He made a frustrated grunt and quickly changed the subject. "Why are you up any way?"

"couldn't sleep."she said with a soft face.

"Feh, women"

She sighed, and taking a chance, she laid her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"uhm, uh, ka-kagome?"

"hmm…"

"What are you doing…?"

"Resting, I feel safer when you close to me."

::Did, I imagine that…No she definitely said it.::

""Feh." He said wrapping his arm around her side and resting his head against her head, closing his eyes and slowly drifting to sleep; right before both of them fell asleep, kagome whispered softly. "I love you too, inuyasha." kagome said wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's waist, and falling asleep.

He acknowledged what she said by tightening his grip around her waist, and nuzzling his face into her hair. And that's how they remand together until morning, when Miroku found them and all hell broke loose.

The end.

Awww, a cute fluffy moment, and its actually a pg hee hee….wow, I never made anything that was pg and inuyasha, didn't even think it was possible to have inu as a pg…..anywayz… please review. Its not long, but oh well its still cute. Thank you!


End file.
